


Everyday Possibilities

by drift99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue Hepburn (OC) (mentioned), Charlie Weasley (mentioned) - Freeform, Cottagecore, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HP femslash, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, POV Ginny Weasley, Professional Quidditch, Queer Themes, Sapphic, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, and they were ROOMMATES, oblivious Ginny Weasley, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drift99/pseuds/drift99
Summary: “Everywhere Ginny looked these days, she saw Luna: the hedgehog toothbrush holders she’d fixed above the bathroom sink; the houseplants that threatened to turn the flat into a bonafide jungle; a clash of patterned textiles in the shape of pillows, throws, and wall hangings from the places she’d visited. Ginny loved every bit of it.”She was slow to recognize it, but the feelings Ginny had for her went beyond friendship and flat-sharing.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is essentially a love-letter to all my wlw shippers. There just aren't enough fics out there for LunaxGinny, so I had to write one! There will be some very light angst, but lots of fluff to balance it.
> 
> I have the fic outlined, and the majority written, already. My aim is to publish once a week, so you can either subscribe on AO3 or follow along on TikTok (@fictionbutmakeitgay) for updates.
> 
> BIG thank-you to my incredible team of beta readers. Their feedback has been invaluable.  
> dmhello (AO3), dmhello1 (TT)  
> Otsanda (AO3), @ 221_Otsanda (twitter)  
> MegsChaos (AO3) , chaotic_slytherin (TT)

Her feet dragged as she made her way home, shoulders drooping in exhaustion. Traveling via portkey after an away game always took it out of her. She rounded the corner to her place, digging through the side pocket of her duffel bag. Exasperated when an empty mint tin emerged instead of her keys, she continued to root around in earnest.

Ginny didn’t particularly care for the flat itself—it had been the result of a short and, if she was being totally honest, rather bitter search after she and Harry split. She’d taken the first flat her agent found that fit within the parameters she’d laid out: affordable on her salary, close to Diagon Alley, but not too close to anyone in her family.

The first two years she lived there Ginny dreaded coming home, its empty walls mocking her. She found excuse after excuse to avoid it, even when the team was training in London: nights out with friends, house-sitting, and too many family gatherings to count.

That had all changed when Luna asked to crash with her between research expeditions. One visit turned into two and then three and now—well, Ginny had lost count. Rather than asking each time, it became assumed that Luna would stay with her whenever she was in town.

Since they both traveled so frequently, their time in London didn’t always match up. But even so, Ginny had come to love being at home.

Rather than a few bland boxes strung together, the flat had sprung to life under the tender influence of its second inhabitant. Everywhere Ginny looked these days, she saw Luna: the hedgehog toothbrush holders she’d fixed above the bathroom sink; the houseplants that threatened to turn the flat into a bonafide jungle; a clash of patterned textiles in the shape of pillows, throws, and wall hangings from the places she’d visited. Ginny loved every bit of it.

She pushed open the door to her flat and her heart gave a little tug. Luna wore Ginny’s Harpies sweatshirt, adorably oversized with mushroom leggings peeking out underneath.

“Hello, Ginny,” Luna smiled at her, holding out a bowl. “I thought you might be getting back soon.”

“Luna!” Ginny grinned, striding over. “You made dinner?”

“In a manner of speaking,” her eyes danced as she rocked back on her heels in anticipation.

Ginny nearly barked a laugh, looking down at the contents of the bowl. Luna had given her just the marshmallows from Lucky Charms cereal.

“Thank you,” she bit her lip, glancing up at her friend. “I love it.”

Luna beamed, gliding back to the kitchen to retrieve a second bowl. Ginny melted at its contents: one-hundred percent frosted oats, not a marshmallow in sight.

They ate their cereal on the sofa, leaning back against the arms with their legs tangled together in the middle. Ginny longed for this when she was away—this casual intimacy.

“How was Berlin?” Luna asked as Ginny extricated herself to prepare a second round of food.

“Ugh, incredible,” Ginna gushed, putting a pot of water on the stove. “Roberts and I are playing so well together, ever since Coach changed up our formations. We even pulled off a Porskoff Ploy! I wish you could have seen it!”

“Wow,” Luna breathed, coming to join her. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter as Ginny threw together a pasta sauce. “Any time for sight-seeing?”

“Sort of,” Ginny said wryly. “That is to say—Murphy insisted.” Her chest warmed with pleasure as Luna giggled.

“We went to the Botanical Garden,” she continued. “It’s pretty incredible. I heard they do a wild mushroom workshop every week—foraging and the like.”

Luna straightened in excitement. “Really?” she said, interest peaked. “I love wild mushrooms.”

“I know,” Ginny stifled a chuckle. “Next time you’re in Germany, you should go.” Lunna agreed eagerly, continuing to pepper her with questions about the gardens.

They settled back onto the couch with pasta and after that, a glass of wine.

“How’s your book coming along?” Ginny asked, taking another sip.

A dreamy expression came over her face, “Oh Gin. It’s marvelous. To find two people in Sweden who had first-hand accounts of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack... I can actually include them in the guide now!”

“Luna!” she exclaimed, knocking their knees together. “That’s incredible! Congratulations. I know they’ve been sort of your unicorn all of these years.”

“They’re not at all like unicorns,” Luna disagreed, her brow furrowing adorably.

“I know, I know,” Ginny laughed, lifting her palms in surrender. “I’m just happy for you.”

“It’s all very exciting,” Luna agreed brightly. “And my publisher agrees—there’s no reason for me _not_ to remain in the U.K. at this point.”

“You’re staying?” Ginny asked, breath hitching.

Luna hummed in affirmation, “No more trips.”

Ginny felt something shift in her chest. A tide of euphoria rose up, threatening to overwhelm her completely. To have Luna at home permanently—to see her every time she came back from practice or a game, what could be better?

When they got ready for bed that night, Ginny was still riding that high. Putting away leftovers, brushing their teeth in the cramped bathroom, hands brushing as they both fished out their pajamas from the shared wardrobe; every little routine was suddenly an _e_ _veryday possibility_. Well, perhaps not _every_ day; but certainly every day that Ginny wasn’t at an away game.

Ginny flushed, realizing that while she’d been daydreaming, Luna had shucked off her clothes. She faced away from Ginny, her beautifully inked back on display. A small menagerie of creatures danced across her skin: hares and horses and griffins alike. Ginny tore her eyes away, changing into her pajamas.

Ginny slipped into bed, waiting for Luna to join her. She shivered, remembering what she referred to in her head as ‘Before Luna.’

Her nightmares had persisted long after the war was over, every night a tangle of truth and fiction. To have Tom Riddle’s voice in her head, even in a dream, was enough for her to wake up in a cold sweat, sheets knotted around her legs. When it wasn’t _him_ , it was Fred—or Tonks, laying cold among the dead.

The first few times Luna stayed over, she started each night on the sofa. But when she heard Ginny thrashing around in her sleep, choked sobs echoing from the bedroom, Luna padded into her room. She’d laid her gentle hands on Ginny, leading her out of the nightmares. She hadn’t protested when Ginny tugged her underneath the covers with her, instead pulling her fingers gently through Ginny’s hair until she drifted off to sleep.

They had quickly abandoned any pretense of sleeping apart, Luna claiming the left side of the bed and its accompanying nightstand as her own. Even now that the nightmares had largely subsided whether or not they were together, Ginny found it unthinkable that they should sleep apart when her bed was perfectly comfortable for two.

Ginny smiled as Luna settled into bed next to her, fair hair fanning out on her pillow. She rolled over onto her side towards Luna, mesmerized by the way moonlight struck her soft cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re staying,” she murmured, fingers itching. She wanted to pull Luna close and never let go. Was that something she was allowed to do?

Darling that she was, Luna laid her right palm face-up between them. Ginny happily slid her hand into Luna’s, feeling the ensuing squeeze in her heart as well as her hand. As she drifted off to sleep, it was to the calming scent of spice and sandalwood—laying next to Luna felt like losing yourself to the woods in the best sort of way.

She could imagine no better thing than having this every night.

◓

Ginny quickened her pace, breaking into a little jog as she approached her flat. Coming home was reliably more exciting now that Luna was always there. She made everything better— _especially_ , Ginny thought wryly, family gatherings. Her whole family converged on the Burrow every Sunday for dinner and unfortunately, coming alone made you the odd man out. Ginny didn’t like being the third wheel. Well, more like the eleventh wheel. Even if Luna was just her flatmate, Ginny appreciated having her there.

Ginny bounded up the stairs, ponytail swinging behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of their door, trying for some level of composure. She pushed open the door, nearly laughing in surprise at the state of the flat.

Luna’s work dominated the room in an explosion of jumbled papers, paints, and other art supplies. They formed a chaotic ring around Luna, who was happily oblivious to it all. Ginny carefully stepped over a spilled box of colored pencils, making her way to the sofa where Luna had curled up with a sketchbook.

“What’s today’s subject?” Ginny grinned, dropping into the spot next to her.

“Demiguises,” Luna blinked up at her owlishly, ink smudged across her cheek. “Have you ever seen one?”

“Um no,” Ginny frowned, peering down at her sketchbook. She appeared to be drawing a whimsical cottage set among a copse of trees. “Are they meant to be invisible?” she asked doubtfully.

“Oh, certainly,” Luna agreed absently, continuing to draw. “They’re almost impossible to spot unless you know what to look for. Their pelts are used in invisibility cloaks you know.”

“I see,” Ginny arched an eyebrow. “And is this a typical habitat?”

Luna frowned in confusion, following Ginny’s gaze back to her drawing. “Oh!” she dropped her pencil. “No, no—this isn’t for the book. It reminds me, though...”

Ginny sat back against the soft cushions, eyes crinkling in amusement as Luna shuffled papers around in search of Merlin-knows-what.

“I’ve had the best idea,” Luna said distractedly, locating what appeared to be several printed flyers. “You’re going to love it!”

“I’m sure I will,” Ginny said, her stomach fluttering with anticipation.

“Well, I was thinking that it would be nice to be able to spread my work out a bit more as I delve into the book—and I’ve always loved living in the countryside—”

Ginny felt her heart already beginning to dive, cold dread settling into her bones.

“And when I ran into Pansy in Diagon Alley this week, I just knew!”

“Knew what?” Ginny croaked, her stomach churning queasily.

“A cottage,” Luna said dreamily. “It has to be a cottage.”

“Cottages are... nice,” Ginny agreed feebly. “I take it Parkinson gave you those?” She nodded at the flyers, which she could now see were from a realtor’s office.

“Oh, Gin!” Luna beamed at her. “I knew you’d agree. Okay, take a look at these.” She spread the leaflets out between them on the sofa. Enticing photographs of country homes beckoned from the pages, ensconced in thickets of trees or perched on craggy moores.

“This one has a greenhouse—but there’s another that’s by the sea. Which do you think?” Luna gazed at her intently, awaiting her opinion.

Ginny panicked, responding automatically, “Greenhouse, definitely.”

“But you love the sea,” Luna tilted her head quizzically. Ginny flushed, averting her gaze.

“Well, we’ll have to see them in person,” Luna decided, fixing her silver eyes on Ginny. “Pansy said she could take us next week if you’re free?”

It was impossible for Ginny to say no when Luna looked at her like that, like she hung the moon and the stars and created the ocean’s tides.

“Of course,” she said gently, even as she felt her world start to crumble. She’d do anything for her dearest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! There will be two more coming for a short and sweet fic.
> 
> I'll drop announcements via TikTok when I update it (@fictionbutmakeitgay).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work. If you enjoyed it, I hope you'll leave a comment below.
> 
> xo Ace


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny trailed along behind Pansy and Luna as they approached the next cottage, trying to set her hurt aside. Of course Luna wouldn’t want to live together forever. It had only been a matter of time until she wanted her own space—to unweave their tangled lives. Ginny recognized this, and yet it still made her heart clench in quiet grief.

_Stop it_ , she thought, gritting her teeth. Luna came first; if she wanted Ginny’s help choosing her next home, she’d bloody well get it. She willed her body to relax and coaxed a smile onto her face as they wound their way up the stone pathway, a border of daffodils and tulips welcoming them.

“Now, this one does only have one bedroom,” Pansy said, arching a perfectly lined brow at them. “Will that be a problem?”

“No,” Luna said, looking around with interest. “Oh! Well, maybe? Two bedrooms might be more convenient for guests.”

Ginny’s heart sank even further. Would they not even share a bed when she visited?

“Of course,” Pansy inclined her head. She led them up a spiral staircase, her smart bob bouncing with every step.

“As you can see, the view is spectacular,” Pansy guided them to the reading nook, nestled beneath a large bay window. Ginny had found it surprising that Parkinson chose to become a realtor of all things. But seeing her in action, it made sense. She ran a tight ship, ferrying them between houses according to a color-coded schedule. She kept a meticulous list of their likes and dislikes, jotting down notes for each property.

“Wow,” Luna breathed, tugging Ginny’s sleeve. “You can see Bardowie Loch from here.”

Ginny peered out of the window, her breath hitching as Luna’s fingers tangled with her own. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

“It’s haunted,” Luna whispered delightedly. Ginny shot her a perplexed glance, but Luna had already turned away, pulling her along to the next feature. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny swore she saw Parkinson’s lips twitch in amusement.

“What do you think?” Pansy asked as they wrapped up in the bedroom. Luna looked to Ginny expectantly. Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I think it’s alright,” she said, skin itching. “I like all the natural light.”

“Next,” Luna determined, nodding resolutely at Pansy.

They toured four more houses that day. Luna pulled her along, whispering observations about magical creatures whenever she noticed Ginny flagging. Ginny wasn’t convinced they were all strictly true, but they did the trick.

She leaned in conspiratorially, pointing out trees that might attract bowtruckles, acorns that fairies had left on window sills, and rooms where household sprites had taken up residence.

Ginny’s breath caught as Luna knelt to greet a dormouse, tempting it towards her with a handful of walnuts that she’d produced from her pocket. She smiled sweetly as the mouse gripped her open palm with its tiny feet, reaching for a treat.

In that moment, she understood two things. Firstly, Luna Lovegood was the most darling person she’d ever had the fortune of knowing. This wasn’t exactly a revelation, but it contributed to the real mind-bender.

The way her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed? How Ginny longed to fall asleep next to her and wake up together every morning?

She loved Luna—she was _in love_ with Luna.

Her feelings went beyond what friends felt for one another. In hindsight, it was embarrassingly obvious; a glaring oversight on her part. How had she missed it? When had it happened?

Luna stood up, brushing off her pretty pinafore dress as she returned to Ginny. She frowned, reaching up to trace Ginny’s cheek.

“You’re burning up,” she murmured worriedly. “Are you feeling okay?”

Ginny panicked, realizing her cheeks must be aflame.

“Great,” she chirped, hand flying up to cover Luna’s. “Never better.”

Her heart hammered in her chest, ears roaring with the revelation.

“Fantastic,” Pansy cleared her throat. “Shall we wrap up?”

“Sure,” Luna said, tearing her eyes away from Ginny. She reluctantly let Luna’s hand go, trying to focus but her mind refused to settle.

“Of the houses we toured today, I believe the fifth was your favorite? Do you think it could be the ‘one’?”

“We haven’t found it yet,” Luna said, continuing confidently, “We’ll know it when we do.”

Ginny swallowed thickly, the weight of her new understanding threatening to suffocate her.

◓

She took another swig of beer, slouched against the far wall. They’d won against the Kenmare Kestrels; she should be celebrating with the team. Instead, her mind ran in circles, just as it had for the past two weeks.

She was in love with Luna. Luna was leaving. She didn’t want Luna to leave; she wanted to be together. But what would that even look like—

“Weasley,” Murphy grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. “Still can’t believe we pulled off the Hawkshead formation today! Roberts hasn’t shut up about it yet.”

Ginny smiled weakly, pressing the bottle back up to her lips.

“What’s your deal lately?” Murphy squinted at her. “I was willing to overlook your ‘I’m-having-a- _time_ ’ haircut, but you’ve been...” she trailed off awkwardly. Ginny reached up, ruffling her newly chopped hair with calloused fingers.

“Is it that obvious?” she asked wryly. “I thought it looked okay.”

“No, it looks great. You rock a pixie cut,” Murphy agreed, smirking. “But I know the signs. So, breakup or identity crisis?”

Ginny barked a laugh, shaking her head. “I’m in love with my best friend.”

Murphy hummed sympathetically, “This the cute one who always wears that get-up to our home matches?”

“That’s the one,” Ginny smiled, picturing Luna with her home-made talons and harpy wings.

“Well,” Murphy nudged her reassuringly. “I _do_ happen to have some personal experience when it comes to this sort of thing.”

“No pressure or anything,” she added, clearing her throat. Ginny blinked slowly, realizing that Murphy had mentioned a girlfriend. Oh. _Oh!_

“Um, yeah,” Ginny swallowed nervously. “I mean—”

“I take it you haven’t dated any women before,” Murphy took pity on her, throwing her a line.

“No,” Ginny laughed. “There was a boy in school, briefly, but we were never serious. And then Harry, sort of intermittently. But we broke up years ago. We were a terrible fit.”

“And after?” Murphy prompted.

“No one,” she shrugged. “A few dates at first, before Luna moved in. But I never felt like I clicked with anyone.” Ginny cleared her throat. “Before her, that is. But I didn’t exactly realize what was happening at the time.”

“It can sneak up on you,” Murphy agreed. “We’re sort of primed for heterosexuality growing up. It’s reinforced constantly as normal, as the default setting. It’s rubbish, of course.”

Ginny snorted, “Yeah, even if you do have a crush on a girl, it’s explained away as just how girls are. They’re so beautiful and emotionally intelligent, relatively speaking. It’d be weird _not_ to admire them, but that doesn’t make you gay.”

“Bingo,” she smirked. “And suddenly you’re twenty-three and looking back at some of your ‘close friendships’ from school, thinking ‘Huh. How did I not see it sooner?’”

Ginny groaned, scrubbing her weary face. It was so clear in hindsight, how her heart raced and insides warmed around Luna.

“At least it’s not just me,” she grumbled. “But what do I do about Luna? I don’t even know how she feels about girls, let alone _me_.”

“You’ll work it out,” Murphy said. “She’s wild about you, Weasley. Even I can see that. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s a little awkward for a few months?”

Ginny let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Fuck, you’re right. It’s worth the risk. I know she doesn’t feel the same, but I need to tell her. On the off chance—”

“There you are!” Roberts exclaimed, descending upon them. “Been looking all over for you two!”

“Wicked Hawkshead formation today, huh?” Ginny ribbed, catching Murphy’s eye. She winked back and they humored their teammate’s enthusiasm. Ginny let the chatter wash away some of her anxiety, leaving giddy resolve in its wake.

◓

She chewed her bottom lip nervously as she walked into the latest addition to Diagon Alley’s shops: Witch’s Brew. She’d stopped by on a whim, remembering how Luna’s face lit up upon their discovery of the coffee shop's cardamom rose latte.

She placed her order and collided quite literally with Draco, distracted by the upcoming conversation she intended to have with Luna.

“Ginevra,” Draco cleared his throat, drawing his head up after she knocked him off balance.

“Sorry, Malfoy,” she grimaced, shifting awkwardly. It’d been a great shock to learn that Draco and Luna had struck up a close friendship after the war, seeds planted during her imprisonment in Malfoy Manner’s cellar. He’d snuck her and the other prisoners pasties from the kitchen and whatever rations he could squirrel away.

He and Ginny never developed the same closeness they each shared with Luna, but they made an effort to be cordial for her sake.

“How is—”

“I heard—”

Ginny motioned for him to go on, her insides squirming with discomfort.

“Luna tells me you’re looking for a cottage together,” he said stiffly. “I suppose congratulations are in order. Your flat really is atrocious.”

Her indignation only lasted as long as it took for her brain to process the other, _far more important_ implications.

“Hang on,” she said, brow furrowing. “The cottage is just... What do you mean _together_?”

“Did you not know?” Draco arched an eyebrow, lips twitching in amusement, “Surely you realize she couldn’t bear to live apart from you.”

She stuttered, utterly flummoxed, “I—I didn’t—”

He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, “ _Gryffindors._ You always miss the obvious.”

She snapped her mouth shut, whirling around to leave, all intentions of drinks abandoned, when Luna's dreamy smile popped into her mind. Maybe this conversation would be easier with a hot drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I've had a WEEK y'all. Let me tell you. Where I live, we were without power/heat for multiple days in the middle of a snowstorm. After sheltering with a family friend, the water went out. Now there's water, but there's a boil-water advisory for the whole city. And if that wasn't enough, my home was flooded during the storm and will require major repairs (flooring, drywall, etc.)
> 
> Anyways! Writing has been one thing I could still do through all of this, so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter of this fic. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave some love in the comments. Ginny's clueless, but she's at least finally cottoned on!
> 
> xo Ace | TT @fictionbutmakeitgay


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny burst into the apartment. Her lungs burned and heart raced with anticipation. She dropped her duffel bag carelessly at the door and stopped just short of Luna.

Luna carefully set down her bottle green plant mister, its antique pump glinting in the sunlight. She’d chosen loose overalls and dangly strawberry earrings, her hair divided into two messy buns. Ginny’s breath caught at the sight of her. How had she ever mistaken her feelings for those of just a friend?

“Good morning,” Luna finally said, puzzled by Ginny’s abrupt entrance. Ginny thrust Luna’s latte towards her, heart in her throat.

“Um, hi. I just ran into Mal—Draco at Witch’s Brew,” Ginny corrected herself automatically.

“Oh,” Luna beamed, accepting the warm cup. She took a sip, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. “I had him over for tea the other day.”

“He mentioned that, sort of,” Ginny said, fiddling with her drink nervously. “He said that the cottage you’re looking for—it’s—” Ginny hesitated, then blurted the rest, “it’s for _us_. For _both of us_. Is that true?”

“Well, of course,” Luna blinked owlishly at her. “Did you think I was leaving you?”

Luna’s mouth slackened in astonishment as she reached out to twine their fingers together, setting her drink aside.

Throat dry, Ginny’s voice cracked, “Yeah. I did think that.”

“Oh, Gin,” Luna murmured, stroking Ginny’s hand with the pad of her thumb. “I could _never_.”

Ginny tried to laugh, but her voice caught on the sound. She looked towards the ceiling, willing her eyes to behave. No waterworks allowed.

“Hey, look at me,” Luna whispered, waiting for Ginny to meet her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Not ever.”

“Well that’s good,” Ginny chuckled self-consciously. “Because I want us to be forever.”

“Me too,” Luna’s lips curved into a smile. “I want that more than anything, Gin.”

“Luna, I—” Ginny could feel her cheeks begin to burn. “I think you’re the most darling person I’ve ever met. You’re so beautiful and sweet, and I— I think I’m in love with you.”

Luna tilted her head, her strawberry earrings clinking gently. Her expression was filled with some emotion that Ginny couldn’t stop to consider.

“I mean,” Ginny corrected herself. “I know I’m in love with you.”

“Yes,” Luna smiled dreamily, a pretty flush to her cheeks. “I love you, too.”

“No,” Ginny tried again, heart thumping wildly. “I mean, I have a huge crush on you. I know you might not feel the same way, and that’s completely fine—”

“Gin,” Luna frowned in bewilderment. “You do realize we’re dating? We’ve been together for ages.”

“No we haven’t,” Ginny squeaked in alarm. That was impossible. “I think I’d have noticed!”

“Neither of us sees other people, we sleep in the same bed, you hold my hand, we support each other, and we’re in love,” Luna counted off on her fingers matter-of-factly. “How is that not a romantic relationship? I suppose we haven’t exactly discussed the details, but—”

“We’ve never even kissed!” Ginny burst out incredulously.

“But not all relationships involve kissing or sex,” Luna cocked her head as if Ginny was the strangest creature she’d ever encountered. “Charlie and Blue have been together for _years_ and they only kiss sometimes.”

“I—that’s—” Ginny spluttered, mind reeling.

“I guess the real question,” Luna continued softly, “is what _do_ you want? I’m perfectly happy kissing or not kissing you. I just want to be with you, our lives twined together like the roots of an elder tree.”

Ginny flushed, heat crawling up her neck. “I haven’t been with any girls before. But I do want... _more_ with you.”

Luna smiled radiantly, gently tugging her closer. She plucked Ginny’s cup away and carefully set it with hers.

“We can do more,” she whispered, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Ginny’s cropped hair. She stood on her tiptoes, hovering just a breath away from her lips.

“Can I kiss you now?” Luna asked, her blushing cheeks a match to Ginny’s own heated face. Ginny closed the gap in answer, pressing their lips together. Luna’s lips were soft against hers, parting just enough so that Ginny could slide their mouths together. Her belly swooped in rapture. This was beyond anything she’d experienced with a partner before.

Luna drew back first, settling back on her heels. Her breathing had quickened during the kiss.

“Luna,” Ginny said, realizing she was breathless as well. “You can kiss me anytime. I—I’ve never felt this way before.”

Luna bit on her bottom lip, lips curving up into a delighted smile. “I’m glad,” she murmured, sliding her arms around Ginny’s waist. “I agree, of course. Adding kissing is going to _revolutionize_ our relationship.”

Ginny laughed, “I can’t believe it. You should have told me!”

“I thought you knew,” Luna giggled. “Everyone else did.”

Ginny gaped at her, squeaking, “They _did_?”

“Of course!” Luna said, smiling impishly. “We fit together.”

Ginny shook her head but leaned down to kiss her again, more carefully this time.

She drew back, tracing Luna’s cheek reverently. “Unbelievable. To think—we could have been doing this all along!”

“You weren’t ready yet,” Luna ran her hands down Ginny’s back, leaving them to rest on her hips. “On that note, though, maybe we should try the conversation about cottages now we’ve gotten our relationship sorted. How do you _actually_ feel about moving? We certainly don’t have to; we’ve made this flat our home, and I would be happy to stay here with you.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about the flat,” Ginny laughed. “I just want to be with _you_. Wherever you are, that’s home to me.”

“Okay,” Luna brightened, her eyes crinkling happily. “I’ll let Pansy know that we might have more luck on our next day of tours.”

Ginny’s insides warmed as she realized just how perfect a cottage would be for the two of them. She could see their lives and passions blending together, but with the room to spread and grow that their flat currently lacked. It was thrilling to imagine.

“Yeah,” Ginny laughed. “Now that I know I’m coming with you, I might have a few more opinions to voice.”

“You were awfully quiet,” Lunna hummed thoughtfully. “I thought you might have Wrackspurts.”

“I guess that’s another possibility. And while I do want to plan our _very_ exciting future together, I rather think we have some catching up to do,” Ginny growled playfully, pulling Luna back towards the couch. “I think we should take the rest of the day off. No work, no cottages—just us.”

“Yeah,” Luna breathed as they tumbled onto the sofa. “That’s a brilliant idea, Gin.”

“I have my moments,” Ginny said, arching up to press their bodies together. Luna melted into her, even more delighted by their new closeness than the delicious drink sitting forgotten on the table next to them.

◓

Ginny woke before dawn, her body still primed for morning quidditch practice. Luna snored softly beside her. She gently freed herself from Luna’s arms, trying not to disturb her. Luna made a soft noise in protest, her arms stretching to find her missing partner. Ginny pressed her pillow into Luna's arms and she stilled, the expression on her face relaxing back towards sleep.

Ginny smiled fondly, reluctantly slipping the rest of the way out of their warm bed. She quietly shrugged on a jumper and wriggled into well-worn jeans and a pair of Luna’s wool socks.

She crept down the staircase, its intricately carved rail guiding her in the pale early morning light. With a flick of her wand, she lit a collection of candles downstairs, illuminating the pile of moving boxes they had yet to touch. Luna had her own ideas about housewarming rituals, which Ginny was happy to prioritize over unboxing their linens.

Luna had spent the entire first day at their new home communing with the creatures who lived there, leaving offerings for house sprites and hedgehogs alike. After that came the murals. Luna’s paint coaxed the house into extending a warm welcome. The cottage was pleased to find new tenants who would dote upon it as generations of witches before them had.

Luna then hung drying flowers and herbs from the rafters, their scent filling the cottage with a sweet, earthy aroma. It was important to do this quite quickly in any witch’s home, Luna had informed her, to ensure their auras would merge with that of the cottage, among other things. The fennel would bring luck and keep out Nargles while rosemary melded the history of the house with their future and dill protected against mind-altering spells (and Wrackspurts, of course). Orchids and daffodils, Luna said simply as she bundled the flowers together, would connect them to Everything.

Ginny put the kettle on, a family heirloom her mother had delightedly pressed into her hands when she heard they were forging a new home together. Its spout curved proudly, puffing lazy curls of steam as the water heated. She smiled wryly at Draco’s deliberately unsubtle housewarming gift: several tins of rose and cardamom tea. He’d presented it to them, slyly remarking that he’d never forget Ginny’s face that day in the coffeeshop.

She filled their octopus-shaped tea infuser and dropped it into her enchanted thermos, its tentacles clinging to the edge.

While her tea steeped, she pulled on her boots. If Luna slept in again, she might be able to get this done in one fell swoop. Luna had described the chandelier in detail, a vision of natural harmony that had come to her in a dream. They agreed that they might one day craft one for their sitting room. But Ginny was determined to surprise her with it earlier than expected.

She’d secretly researched how to preserve wood and attract fairies. Neville had been excited to help, explaining to her via firecall the charms involved.

Ginny checked on her tea, pulling the infuser out when the tantalizing aroma rose to meet her. She stowed the thermos in her bag and headed outside.

Their cottage was nestled within a forest, shooting up between trees like part of the landscape. A riot of flowers greeted her, springing up everywhere but the stone pathway.

She picked her way across the brook. It babbled happily as she crossed. Finally, she reached the grove of alder trees that she remembered from their last walk together.

Ginny gathered an assortment of larger, interestingly-shaped branches and made the trek back through the woods. The sun was starting to peek through the treetops as she hauled the branches through their front door.

She began the preserving process, carefully casting the preservation charms Neville had described. As the branches began to seal, she set to work on the small globes. With a handful of moss and other bits of comfort, they would make beautiful homes for fairy folk to dwell in. Each piece of glass contained a sizable opening, so the fairies could come and go as they pleased.

She was quite proud of her addition to Luna’s vision—inviting fairies and their luminescence into their home. Ginny remembered Flitwick using them in lieu of Christmas lights at Hogwarts one year, their glowing bodies lighting the classroom festively.

Ginny started assembling the chandelier, twining the branches together in an intricate network of wood and glass. She bit her lip, scrutinizing the placement of each piece. She wanted it to be perfect for Luna.

“It’s lovely, Gin,” she heard from the stairs. Ginny turned her head, stomach flip-flopping at the sight of her. Luna had stolen Ginny’s terry cloth robe, its shoulder draped off to reveal the delicate curve of her collarbone. Her bare feet padded along the wood floors as she neared Ginny.

“Surprise!” Ginny said, breath hitching in anticipation as Luna joined her on the floor. Luna ran her fingers over the alder branches appreciatively, humming in satisfaction.

“It’s even more splendid than I imagined,” she whispered. “Are these fairy homes?”

“Yeah,” Ginny murmured, pressing their sides together. “Little places of whimsy for the fairy folk, one larger piece of whimsy for my love.”

Lunna turned her face up for a kiss, smiling against Ginny’s lips. She drew back, eyes dancing as she said, “You know... I do have one complaint.”

“What’s that?” Ginny asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Luna’s ear.

“Well,” Luna bit her bottom lip, cheeks still rounded as she smiled. “We didn’t get to wake up together again this morning. You should come back to bed so we can try again.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Ginny laughed, tugging Luna up with her. They stumbled up the stairs, stopping for impulsive, open-mouthed kisses along the way. The two of them tumbled into bed together, wriggling under the patchwork quilt.

Ginny peeled off her layers, shucking them off the bed carelessly as Luna divested herself of her robe. Her breath caught as their limbs tangled under the sheets.

“That’s better,” Luna murmured, shivering at the heady sensation of their bared bodies slotted together. Ginny couldn’t agree more, burying her face in the crook of Luna’s neck. She breathed in, luxuriating in her favorite scent: spice and sandalwood.

As it turned out, the reality of ‘everyday’ was even better than the possibilities she’d dreamt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @dmhello for letting me borrow her original character, Blue, for this story! If you haven't read it yet, you should definitely check out their story: Charlie's Person-Looking Friend.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! If you don't already follow me on TikTok, my handle is @fictionbutmakeitgay. I've been doing a lot of bisexual!Ginny cosplay lately, and of course some general nerdery.
> 
> I'll be focusing on just my main story (You Only Live Twice) for a little while, but I have plans for more queer HP fanfiction after that, too. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Ace


End file.
